You Think You Know Me, because You Judge Me
by ElenaLeeMays01
Summary: Lani McCord just moved from Chicago to Mystic Falls, Virginia. Trying to change herself, trying to get her parents approval. But all that changes when she mets the Salvatore Brother. Now she is tangled in a web of a Dark History, Supernatural Lies, and Unsure Future. (Not very good at summaries, just try to read it) Damon/OC Stefan/Elena
1. Chapter 1- Pilot

**Author's Note: I do not own the Vampires Diaries and never will, but I however will own Lani McCord**

_"Beep-beep"_

"Ahhhh" I groaned as I rolled over in my bed to turn off the alarm.

Making my way to my closet, I stubbed my toe on one of the unpacked boxes.

"God dammit" I whispered.

A knock on my door made my head turn. "Honey your dad and I are going to be late coming home from work tonight." my mom said.

"Okay" I said with a fake smile.

"You sure you will be fine by yourself"

_Like you care,_ I thought.

"Yeah, mom I am seventeen." I told her bluntly.

"Well... then... good luck with starting school today" and with that she left.

After laying out my outfit of skinny jeans, a blue t-shirt and brown leather boots; I went into my bathroom.

Brushing my teeth, smoothing my wavy auburn hair, and putting mascara on around my deep brown eyes.

Making my way downstairs , I looked around at my new, big, alone, house.

Grabbing my jacket, I locked the house and got into my "baby" aka my Ford Explorer.

As starting my car I drove down the long driveway that was shaded by trees.

Stopping my car, I looked back at the old victorian style house.

God, my home is in the middle of nowhere and with that I drove to school.

* * *

" It seems we have everything in your school recorded... Lani is it." Asked the office lady.

"Lani McCord yes that its" I told her.

"Well welcome to Mystic Falls High School, and here is your schedule."

Grabbing the schedule I said, "Thank you."

Turning around I bumped into someone.

"Sorry I didn't see you standing there."I said as I looked at the man.

Oh my god, he was hot.

"No problem, I'm Stefan Salvatore" he said as he held out his hand to me.

Taking his hand to shake, I noticed his ring.

"I'm Lani and I got too..." looking at my schedule, " go, History: Mr. Tanner, see you around."

Stefan smiled.

" Oh nice ring by the way" he looked down at his hand then back at me.

On my way out of a noticed a girl with caramel colored skin, and green eyes.

"Please be hot, please be hot" she muttered.

"Oh he is" I told her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Lani McCord and you?" I challenged her.

"Bonnie Benett", she smiled," and I guess your new here."

"That obvious" I grinned.

"Yeah, don't worry though; who do you have?" she asked pointing to my schedule.

"Mr. Tanner"

"Oh I have him and he sucks" she frowned," here come with me."

She looped arms with me as we walked down the hall to a girl with straight brown hair and brown eyes.

"Elena this is Lani" Bonnie told the girl.

"Hey" I waved.

"She has Tanner" Bonnie said.

" We are sorry for you," Elena said, " hey aren't you the new people that moved into the McCord Estate recently?"

"Yes that was my grandfather's, then he died, and now my family has moved me from Chicago to Mystic Falls Virginia. Which may I add the house is in the middle of nowhere."

"Well we are glad your here" Elena spoke.

"Thanks that is actually comforting" I smiled.

_Bing-Bing-Bing _

"There's the bell" Bonnie commented.

"Off to hell we go or Tanner's, whatever." Elena said and we all giggled.

* * *

"Hello class, it seems we have some new students." Mr. Tanner said annoyingly, "Ms. McCord, Mr. Salvatore."

We stood.

"By any chance do you two have any relation to the founding families?" He asked.

"Distant" Stefan said, eyeing Elena.

"What about you... Lani is it?" He asked.

"Well I didn't know the McCords were founding families, I just moved into the Old McCord estate." I responded.

Stefan turned from Elena who were exchanging flirty glances, and looked at me intensely.

"Maybe you should brush up on your history " then Mr. Tanner turned his back and started writing on the chalkboard.

I took a seat, knowing I was not going to like this class.

Stefan and Elena kept looking at each other. I smiled, Elena looks like she deserves a guy like Stefan.

Looking out the window I notice a giant crow on a bench.

* * *

Leaving school Elena and Bonnie came up behind me.

"Where do you think your going?" Elena asked.

"Home" I replied.

"No how about you follow us to Mystic Grill" Bonnie says.

"But I need to unpack" I told them.

"Seriously" Elena question.

"No I am kidding, I would love to go."

* * *

As we took our seats and order, Stefan walked in.

He looked to Elena and came over.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey Stefan, would you like to seat down" offered Elena.

He nodded.

As he sat down, Bonnie asked "So what's the story?"

"Excuse me" Stefan scuffled.

"What is your story? Any family? Where were you before here?"

"Bonnie" Elena gasped.

"It's okay, um let's see I am living with my uncle at the Salvatore Boarding House and don't talk to any of my siblings, but I was in Italy before I moved here."

"So why did you move here?" I asked.

He looked at me, "This is my hometown, it has a lot of umm... history."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happen to parents" Elena asked.

I looked at her.

"They died" he replied.

"So did mine, in a car accident off Wickery Bridge. Now its just my Aunt Jenna , my brother Jeremy and me." She said looking into coffee.

I never would have guess. I felt so sorry Elena.

"So are you coming Lani?" Bonnie asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"To what?" I asked.

"The Back-to-School Bonfire in the woods" Elena told.

"I don't think I can, my parents are gone tonight so I need to watch the house."

"What about you Stefan, you coming?" Bonnie asked

He looked to Elena, "Are you coming?"

"Of course she is" Bonnie answering for Elena with a smile.

* * *

It was dark by the time I got home.

Taking off my jacket and schoolbag, I looked around at all the unpacked boxes.

Hooking up my Iphone to my Ihome, I started blurring my music and unpacking.

Then there was an unexpected knocked on the front door.

I opened the door to see a raven-haired man hunch over with a piece of wood protruding out of the side of his body.

"Help" escaped his lips.

"Oh my god, come in" I spoke shakily.

His legs started to give away, but caught him, putting his arm around my shoulders.

He looked at my face, his beautiful blue eyes widened but his face did change.

Putting him on the couch and turning off the music, I looked at his wound.

"I am going to have to take off your shirt" I told him.

"You should have bought me a few drinks first." He responded.

I chuckled.

After taking off his shirt, I could help but be memorized by this toned body and muscles.

"See something you like" he smirked.

"Actually yes the piece of wood just nicked you, no major bleeding." I said as I pulled the stake out.

He grunted.

"Sorry, here put this on it" I said throwing a cloth at him.

"So what do I call the lady who saved my life" he asked.

"Why should I tell you" I questioned.

"I don't know, but you did let me into your house" he replied, eyeing with those beautiful baby blues.

"Lani McCord" I flashed a smile, "What's your name?"

He just smirked at me.

"Really, so I tell you my name, but you won't tell yours?"

"Exactly" he growled.

"Fine let me call 911. So tell me Mr. Mystery Man, how did you get yourself staked?" I asked as I turned my backed to him as I was in the kitchen to put up dishes and reached for the phone.

"I attacked this girl and she stabbed me." He said calmly.

I gulped, dropping a dish.

I could hear smash into a million pieces.

"I can hear your heart pounding" he whispered into my ear.

How did he get so close?

Gasping, I turned around, coming face to face with him.

I started running to the front door, but he grabbed by arm, throwing me against the wall.

Using his weight, he kept pinned.

"Please let me go" I pleaded, tears pouring down my face.

"I will" he said moving my hair gingerly out of my face, "eventually."

I screamed as veins appeared under his eyes and fangs protruded from his teeth.

He bit into my neck, I could hear my blood being drained.

My legs became weak and the man let me go.

As I slid down the wall, the raven-haired man leaned to me and said, "You taste delicious."

"Just be done with me" I said roughly.

"Oh Lani it's just the beginning."

Black-spots invaded my vision.

"By the way I'm Damon Salvatore."

Unconscious swarmed, then blackness took over.

* * *

**This is one of my first story!**

**So please review and tell what you think I need to improve on! Thanks!**

**Sorry for bad grammar and wrong punctation.**


	2. Chapter 2- In Time You Will Understand

**Author Note: I will never own the Vampire Diaries, however I do own Lani McCord and any other character I make up.**

Light started to trickle in under my eyes.

As I opened my eye lids I saw that I was on a four-post wooden bed.

This was not _my _bed. Where was I?

The room had wood panelling, and a bathroom attached to it.

Rubbing my neck I felt a bandage.

Running to the bathroom I look at the bandage in the mirror.

Slowly pulling it off, it revealed a bit mark.

Stumbling back a bit, I tired to remember what happen last night.

_"Come Lani lets go to Mystic Grill?" Elena asked._

_"I love too." I replied_

_"So did my parents died; in a car accident off Wickery Bridge. Now its just my Aunt Jenna , my brother Jeremy and me." She said looking into coffee._

_I never would have guess. I felt so sorry Elena._

_"You going to the Back-to-School Bonfire?" Bonnie questioned._

_"Can't, I have to watch the house, my parents aren't home" I told._

_"Help" escaped his lips._

_"See something you like" he smirked._

_"Actually yes the piece of wood just nicked you, no major bleeding." I said as I pulled the stake out._

_"So what do I call the lady who saved my life" he asked._

_"I don't know, but you did let me into your house" he replied, eyeing with those beautiful baby blues._

_"Lani McCord" I flashed a smile, "What's your name?"_

_He just smirked at me._

_"Really, so I tell you my name, but you won't tell yours?"_

_"Exactly" he growled._

_"Fine let me call 911. So tell me Mr. Mystery Man, how did you get yourself staked?" I asked as I turned my backed to him as I was in the kitchen to put up dishes and reached for the phone._

_"I attacked this girl and she stabbed me." He said calmly._

_I started running to the front door, but he grabbed by arm, throwing me against the wall._

_Using his weight, he kept pinned._

_"Please let me go" I pleaded, tears pouring down my face._

_"I will" he said moving my hair gingerly out of my face, "eventually."_

_I screamed as veins appeared under his eyes and fangs protruded from his teeth._

_He bit into my neck._

_ The raven-haired man leaned to me and said, "You taste delicious."_

I instinctively touched my wound.

_"Just be done with me" I said roughly._

_"Oh Lani it's just the beginning."_

_Black-spots invaded my vision._

_"By the way I'm Damon Salvatore."_

That's all remembered.

"I got you good, didn't I" His voice growled.

Looking up in the mirror, I saw the reflection of the man who attacked me.

Damon Salvatore.

"Stay away from me", I yelled," you bit me... you... you had fangs!"

I ran to the door, only to find it locked.

Juggling it, praying it would open.

It wouldn't, no, instead Damon turned me around, shoving me into the door.

Him grasping my shoulders, I screamed.

Damon's eyes dilated, looking me in the eyes, he said "I need you to stay calm."

"I will stay calm" I responded in monotone.

"Now go sit on the bed" he spoke.

I did as he asked.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"Nothing, not right at less" He told.

"Then why am I here?" I spoke shakily.

"You remind me of someone, plus you are a convent source to help me antagonize my little brother."

" Convent source of what?" I pondered.

"Blood" he responded.

He tightly grabbed my arm, leading me into what is the living room.

"Where am I" I asked.

Ripping off my bandage, Damon said, "The Salvatore Boarding House"

I grunted," You told me a lot of information for someone you aren't going to kill."

His blue eyes widened, "Don't confuse, 'aren't going to kill you' with haven't killed you let." He emphasize the last part.

I swallowed my fear.

Damon turned me to where my back was against his chest, holding me around my waist, I could feel him breathing.

Bending down to my neck, he started sniffing it.

Tears swelling in my eyes, I knew he was going to feed on me again.

"Brother come down here" Damon yelled.

"What is it Damon" said a familiar voice, coming around the corner.

"Stefan" I whispered.

Stefan emerald eyes widened.

"Damon what are you doing" He spoke softly, not taking his eyes off me.

"What's it looked like I'm doing? You need to be more fun Stefan, less brooding forehead."

"Damon, don't" Stefan pleaded.

"And the only way for that to happen is to feed on human blood" He told.

Burying his fangs into my neck, I cried out in pain.

"Stefan your trying this whole 'Am a normal high school human teenager', when we all know that the closest you'll never get to humanity, is when you open it's throat and feed on it."

Damon pushed me towards Stefan.

"Stefan please help me" I pleaded.

But Stefan wasn't paying attention to me.

No he was paying attention to the blood dripping from my neck.

Veins appeared under his eyes. Then it dawned on me... Stefan is a vampire too.

"Stefan please don't" I looked him the eyes.

Looking from my neck, to my face he stopped; throwing me down to the floor.

Stefan attacked Damon at an incredible non-human, fast pace.

I saw this as my chance to escape.

* * *

Running down the street, trying to find a house to call for help.

Unfortunately the Salvatore house is surrounded by nothing but wilderness.

Suddenly a gush of wind came by me, showing Stefan.

I took a few steps back, holding my hand to my wound.

"Lani don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. Come back to the Boarding House, let me explain" He spoke as he gently put his arms on my shoulders.

Shaking his hands off me, "If you don't want to hurt me than leave me the hell alone!" I yelled.

"I can't" he spoke gently.

"Why not " I questioned.

"Because you knowing Damon and mine secret is dangerous for one in so many ways. So please just come back to the house."

"I promise I won't tell your secret, but I won't go back there." I spoke boldly.

Then Damon appeared out of nowhere, implying, "He wasn't asking."

"You can go his way or mine" Damon smirked.

Looking at my options, I was out numbered 2 to 1 and those two happened to be vampires.

"Fine but on one condition" I told.

"Sure" Stefan said simultaneously as Damon said annoyed, "What?"

"No biting" I frowned my lips.

* * *

"So let me get this right." I rhetorically asked the brothers.

"You lived and died here in 1864. The blood of your messed up love triangle lover, Katherine made you and Damon vampires. Vampires can compel humans, run really fast like vamp speed, and can hear really well."

"Exactly" Stefan nodded.

"Ravine weakness you, your blood heals wounds," feeling my scar-free neck after Stefan taked me into drinking his blood," and a wooden stake to the heart kills you."

"Yes"

"And lastly you and your brother have matching rings that have Lapis Lazuli and are enchanted by a spell only a witch can do, that lets you walk around in daylight."

He shook his head.

"Okay my head is spinning, what else" I eagerly asked.

He chuckled.

"For right now that's all you need to know" He told firmly.

"But-but..." I started to protest.

"What I miss?" Damon question with a smirk, holding a glass of bourbon.

"Nothing, I was just about to take Lani home." Stefan said.

I nodded.

"Let me just go get my coat upstairs."

Then Stefan left, leaving me alone with Damon.

He started walking over to me, putting me in a corner.

"Your scared of me," he smirked," lets keep it that way."

I bolded up, refusing to be bullied, even though I was terrorized.

"Now I understand why your like this. Stefan told me your story."

"So you got the whole thing?" Coming face to face with me.

I could feel his breath on my cheeks.

"I got enough" I huffed.

Looking at my face, then taking a few steps back, " Doubt that."

"Okay let's go" Stefan said, making me jump.

* * *

As Stefan and we driving to my house, I asked him, "Why didn't you compel me to forget about you guys?"

Stefan frown for a moment, "Because I believe you are a strong person, that you can handle this. You reminded of a girl who was liked a sister to me."

"Damon said that I reminded him of someone too. Are they the same person?"

Stefan cautiously shook his head.

"How did you know her? Damon said there was more to the story." I asked

"Yes but there is certain things that you can and can't know right now." He spoke.

"Fine but you will tell me." It wasn't a question.

"If the timing calls for it." He told me.

"Fine then what about Elena? Won't Damon go after her to get back at you for Katherine in 1864?" I asked.

"Yes that why I am giving her a necklace laced with ravine."

"Man, the man knows how to hold a grudge." I giggled.

Stefan nodded and smiled.

"She doesn't know about you or Damon, does she?" I question.

"No thats why you can't tell anyone okay." He said gingerly.

"I understand." I replied.

Stefan, digging around in his pocket brought me a ring.

"It is laced with ravine as well, too protect you." He told me.

"Thanks" I said as I slipped the ring on.

Pulling into the front of my house, I noticed my parents car.

"Oh crap, they must be worried sick!"

"Don't worry Damon cleaned up the mess. There is no sign that there ever was an attack." He spoke calmly.

"Yeah but they probably still know something up."

"Then lie Lani"

"Sure" I said sadly.

Getting out of the car I weaved to Stefan.

Entering my house, I saw my parents unpacking.

"Hey" I said shakily.

"Hey, honey how was your Saturday?" My dad asked.

"Good, I just got a ride from a friend."

"Well thats good dear." My mom said as they turned back to unpacking.

_Do they seriously not notice anything?_

_They didn't care who my friend was or what I was doing?_

_They didn't even asked how my first day of school was?_

"I'm going to take a shower."

I stripped off my clothes and got into the warm water.

_My parents really are oblivious to me!_

Nevermind them, I got bigger problems.

Then it hit me.

Tears starting pouring down my eyes.

I didn't realize what Stefan meant by 'I was strong', till now.

Apparently I was strong enough to realize that my life... my life... will never be _normal _again.

_Normal._

* * *

**Whew! Long chapter!**

**Hope you like it! Please review and tell what I need to improve on! Thanks!**

**Sorry for any grammar and punctation mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3- Trust Has A Sneaky Way

**Author's Note: I will never own the Vampire Diaries, but I do own Lani McCord and any character I make up.**

**Shout Out: THANK YOU SO MUCH Tvdlover87654! I follow your story, 'If Only She Knew', too! **

I kept tossing and turn in my bed, trying to get warm.

Turning over I felt a warm object.

Moving close to the hot object, I realized it was breathing.

Peering my eyes open, I saw my head on a black shirted mass. My eyes continuing my upward, I met blue eyes.

Oh, its only Damon, I thought closing my eyes.

"Wake-up, Sunshine" he whispered into my ear.

Wait... Damon!

I practically fell out of my bed, trying to get off him.

"You know your dreaming about me," looking down at his shirt, "explains the drool."

I knitted my brows in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

"Well apparently Stefan thinks that I need to do something nice to gain your trust, since yesterday didn't go swimmingly." He smirked.

"You compelled, bite me twice, then offered me to your brother. You are going to have to do a lot better than 'something nice'." I told him blankly.

"See I told Stefan that you said something like that with those judgy eyes." He said bitterly.

"Damon, trust is earned, not given." I told him gingerly.

He pause a moment than said, "How about this, you spend a day with me, and see what it's like in the life of Damon Salvatore."

"As much as I would rather die... I'am busy." I said with a innocently fake smile.

He growled, "You so frustrating."

Getting up from my bed, I walked over to him.

"And your selfish." I spoke bravely.

Damon moving closer to me, our foreheads practically touching.

Then he looked down and smirked.

"Nice pj's"

What?

Then it dawned on me that I was only wearing a tank top and boxer shorts.

"Get out", I said coldly, pointing at the window," I assume that's the way you came in."

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because your parents are loading up suitcases in their car."

"What?!" I shouted.

Going over to my window seat, I saw them doing as what Damon said.

"Stay here" I told Damon, then went running out my bedroom door.

* * *

Coming out the back door, I stopped as my parents turn to me.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Your father and I got called into the office in Chicago." My mom told me innocently.

"When where you going to tell me?"

I was shock. They are really going to leave me after we just moved in.

"After we got done packing up the car." My father said commenting.

"How long will you be gone?"

"A week or two.", mom spoke, "we left the emergency credit card and contacts befind the cookie jar."

"I think we got everything!" My dad yelled from the driver's seat.

"We love you honey. Take care of the house." My mom spoke than kissed my forehead.

I watched as my parents left the house, the driveway...me.

Coming back upstairs, I saw Damon sitting at my window seat.

"You okay" he asked sincerely.

"Yeah, so about today."

* * *

"Where are we going?" I pondered

"To the old part of Mystic Falls, were I used to live." He replied as we turn down a dirt road in my car.

"Why?"

"Did you know there was a comet that past over here last night?"

I shook my head no.

"That was the same comet that past over 145 years ago. It is also a comet that contains supernatural powers."

"Why am I not surprised" I said sarcastically.

Damon chuckled.

"So why is this comet so important?"

"There was a charm necklace that I left in my old house, that didn't work until the comet past over again." He told me annoying.

"Whats it for?" I asked.

"You ask a lot of questions," He turn to me.

"Your avoiding the question" I said rolling my eyes.

"Some secrets are meant to say secret."

"You Salvatore Brothers with your secrets. You know secrets hurt."

"Trust me, the truth hurts worse." Regret glistened in his baby blues.

"If it was me, I would want to know the truth." I spoke softly.

"Well your... different." Damon emphasized the last word.

We drove in silence until Damon pointed at a dirt driveway.

Taking the road, we came upon a old white victorian style house that was over grown with vines and weeds.

"It must of have been beautiful." I whispered.

"It was" Damon replied.

* * *

Making our way to the house, I asked Damon, "Where is Stefan today?"

"Oh at some charity high school car wash." He looked at the door, noticing it was missing a doorknob. "You know, Stefan, just a good do-er."

"So how are we going to get in?" I question.

"Here stand back" Damon moved me to the side, then kicking in the door.

"Watch your step" Damon said.

He started to grap my waist.

Taking a step, I asked,"What are you doing?"

"Lifting you over the doorway" He said as if it was the most obvious thing on earth.

I stood in the doorway, looking at how far I had to jump over the door itself.

Moving a few steps back , I ran at the door frame, jumping, than landing successfully on my feet.

Turning back to Damon, I smirked "You coming."

Damon just rolled his eyes.

In a blink, he was in front me.

"Come on, stay close" He spoke calmly, grabbing my wrist.

"Be careful coming up the stairs, they're old." Damon warned.

Coming upstairs, Damon lead me into a room with a cracked mirror, chipping paint, and ripped up sheets.

"Who's room was this" I wondered.

"Mine" Damon responded with his back turned to me, going through the dresser.

"Well aren't I lucky to be graced with presence of this experience, Mr. Salvatore." I giggled, but Damon was into a deep thought to noticed.

"I am going to wait in the hall." I told him, he just shook his head.

Leaning against the rail, I heard it crack before I could reached.

Suddenly I could feel me falling. I started screaming.

Then it stopped.

The falling feeling was gone.

Opening my eyes, I met the concerned blue ones of Damon.

"Damon thank you, but you can put me down now." I stated, realizing that he was holding me.

"No" he said seriously. I struggled against him until we where outside.

Finally Damon slowly put me down.

I starting walking towards the car, but legs began to give out.

Before collapsing, Damon caught me, putting my arm around his shoulder.

"You just fell from two stories, just take walking a little slower." He whispered into my ear.

My cheeks became heated.

Leading me to the passenger seat of the car, Damon helped me in.

Giving him the keys I asked, " Did you find your necklace."

He smirked, holding up a amber colored charm.

"Good," I said, " and Damon be nice to her she is my baby." I told him as I patted the console.

* * *

"Come and get it" Damon said as he came into the Boarding House living room, with Mystic Grills takeout.

Limbing over to the counter to get my food, Damon looked at me sympathetically.

Noticing his stare on me, I turned to him and said,"I'm fine, Damon. It will heal, I promise."

He slightly smiled.

"In fact I want to thank you,"I stated while grabbing my salad and going to sit down on the couch.

"For what?" He asked as he knitted his brows together.

"You saved my life" I told him gingerly.

He just nodded.

"I though you were busy today?" Damon asked, trying to change the topic.

"I lied... the truth was that I thought you were a cold-hearted, selfish, bastard."

He just stared at me. So I continued.

"For the time I have known you, I thought you would let me died without caring. But today you proved me wrong. I judged you the moment I met you, which was unfair."

I kept going.

"I believe that anyone can change in a moment of life, this helps define us of who we really are and what we are really made of. I have always believed in second chances, Damon, because me as human has too much of a short life to act one way to one person. Damon I don't believe your a bad person, I just think you've been through a rough time. So here you go Damon, your second chance."

He just stared at me with shock, like he thought he would never hear me again.

Then the doorbell ring.

"I got it!" Stefan yelled.

Opening the door, I heard Elena say, "I know what you are Stefan."

Oh crap!

Damon and I just stared at each other.

Damon finally spoke, "Well things got a lot more interesting."

* * *

**Okay, I really like this chapter! Damon and Lani are finally starting to connect!**

**And through goes the plan of not telling Elena! ;(**

**Anyways, please review and tell me what to improve on.**

**Sorry for any grammar and punctation mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 4- How do I feel, does it matter

**Author's Note: I will never own the Vampire Diaries, but I do own Lani McCord and any character I make up. **

**Shout Out: THANK YOU SO MUCH Tvdlover87654, snakebite4, guest, and any others for the reviews!**

**I will try to update again as soon as possible!**

"I've shouldn't have come," Elena said leaving the door frame.

"Elena wait!" Stefan yelled, chasing Elena into the driveway.

"Elena" I spoke under my breath.

Running to the door, I was going to try and comfort my friend.

Suddenly someone grasped my arm, jolting me back.

Pressing me against the wall, Damon looked into my eyes.

"You need to let them have privacy" He said.

"Since when do you care? Every since you got here you have been trying to ruining Stefan and Elena relationship." I spoke curtly.

Damon opened his mouth to say something, then shut it.

"Listen Damon, she is my friend. She is probably going through what I was going through when I found out about you guys." I told him calmly.

The door opened, making us both turn our heads, only to reveal Stefan.

"She's gone. I am going to her house." Stefan told grabbing his jacket.

"Don't you think she had enough for one night?" I asked, pulling from Damon grasped and limping over to Stefan.

"I have to explain to her the same principles of our," he looked to Damon," secret or she could get into serious trouble."

"Don't you think..." I was interrupted by Stefan slamming the door shut.

" I should take you home" Damon spoke from behind me.

Ignoring Damon, I walked over to the bar, pouring me a glass of bourbon.I winced at the taste.

Damon chuckled.

"I don't want to go home... there is nothing there for me." I sat on the couch, drinking my bourbon.

"Fine, but I've to warn you, you need to have a high tolerance to drink that." He pointed to my glass.

I scoffed, "I'll be fine."

* * *

"Turn it up!" I yelled to Damon.

Damon now shirtless, walked over to the stereo.

"Come here beautiful" He spoke.

As I moved towards him, I realized I was in my tank top and shorts.

We started to dance and drink again, until Damon's phone started to ring.

Turning down the music, he answered.

"Hello brother" He smirked.

"_Damon I'am going to stay over at Elena's tonight." Stefan told._

"She's okay with you being,... well you?"

"_Something like that. What are you doing with Lani?"_

He looked at me up and down, then smirked.

"Nothing"

_"Okay Damon, I am going to pretend what your saying is true. Goodbye, brother._"

Damon put his phoned away and smiled at me. "What should we do now?" He asked as he rised his eyebrows.

"I need to go home." I slurred as I held my throbbing head.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Fine let me go get a shirt."

As Damon left to get his shirt, I started to put my shoes and shirt on.

"Ready?" Damon questioned rounding the corner.

Grabbing my keys," Yep."

"No,no,no. What do you think your doing?"Damon looked at me.

"Taking my car home." I stated.

"No your not." He said as he easily took the keys away from me.

"Why not?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Well for starters you have your shoes on the wrong feet..."

I looked down at my shoes.

"And secondly your shirt is inside out. Lani your drunk."

I looked at Damon, "Fine."

Damon and I got into the car and started to drive to my house.

After awhile I began to doze off, slowing falling asleep.

* * *

"Lani" Damon whispered into my ear.

"What" I said tiredly.

"Your home" He spoke gingerly.

Opening my eyes slowly, I saw baby blues eyes looking at my face intensely.

Sitting up, I realized I was in my room.

"Ahhh" I said grabbing my head, trying to stop the throbbing," no more drinking for me."

"An aspirin will help with that." Damon told me.

"Thank you Damon... really thank you for everything today. Now I've have to see how Elena is dealing with this whole vampire thing."

"How about you... how are you dealing with all this?" He asked.

"I...I...don't know." I giggled a little,"I haven't really thought about. I just I've been so caught up in what everybody else, that I really notice how I feel."

Damon knitted his brows together.

"I was not a believer. People are born, they grow old and then they die, that was the world I lived in. There was no magic, no mysticism, no immortality. There was nothing that defies rational thought. People are supposed to be who they say they are and not lie or hide their true selves. It was not possible. I'm not a believer. I shouldn't be. But how can I deny what's right in front of me?" ,I looked to Damon, who caught my concerned expression, "Someone who never grows old. Never gets hurt. Someone who changes in ways that can't be explained. It's not natural, be yet here we are... in this mess up, crazy world, we call home."

Damon sighed, sitting on my bed,"Yeah as long as I've been a dead living person, I've learned that life has a funny way of throwing crap in your face, then leaves you to clean up the mess."

Turning to Damon, we stared at each other for what felt like forever. Gingerly Damon moved a strand of hair out of my face.

Stiffing at his touch, I stood up.

"So um... that crystal necklace... what is it used for exactly?"

"Oh that old thing," Damon hesitated, "I wanted it for a family air-loom, like a keep-sake."

"Really Damon, no offense but you don't seem like the cozy and sentimental type." I told him as I leaned against the door frame.

"Well thats me." He smirked.

"Are you really going to tell me what that damn crystal is used for or do you have some diabolical plan that you aren't telling me?" I questioned pressing my index finger to his chest.

Damon just simply rolled his eyes, "I think your still drunk."

"There an aspirin in my bathroom" telling Damon as I went to go get it.

"Found one" I yelled, coming from my bathroom to what is now an empty bedroom.

"Damon? Damon?" I looked around my room and upstairs, till my eyes landed on an open window in my room.

Sighing, knowing Damon was gone; I changed into my pj's and took the aspirin.

After brushing my teeth and washing my face, all I could do is just lay in bed, thinking about that damn crystal and Elena.

Finally after an hour of looking at my ceiling, I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Coming downstairs, fully dressed in a purple sweater and skinny jeans with black boots.

As my coffee was brewing, Elena and that creepy necklace was still on my mind.

Taking out my phone, I tried to call her.

"_Hey, this is Elena, sorry I can't reach the phone right now. But please leave a message. Thanks!"_

"Hey Elena its Lani. Please give me a call when you get this, its urgent. Bye." I sighed as I hung up the phone.

Grabbing a mug, I decided to call Bonnie.

"_Hello" Bonnie answered._

"Hey Bonnie, its Lani."

_"Hey girl. Whats up?"_

"Remember when you where tell us about all your witch heritage and everything?" I asked.

"_Yeah"_

"Well what do you know about ancestral crystal necklaces?" I pondered.

* * *

**Hey sorry about not updating for awhile, its just that finals were coming up and then there was Christmas break!**

**But thank you for reading and please review and tell me what some good story plot lines are please!**

**Sorry for any grammar and punctation mistakes!**


	5. Chapter 5- Choices:Blessings or a Curse

******Author's Note: I will never own the Vampire Diaries, but I do own Lani McCord and any character I make up.**

******Ok, so I know I haven't update in like a _really_ long time, and there is no excuses! But I updated now so please forgive me and enjoy!**

* * *

I knocked on the red door. "Hey Lani." Bonnie said.

"Hey Bonnie thats for inviting me over." I smiled.

"No problem. Come on in.", she moved out of the doorway," So this necklace your talking about... funny you mention it because my Grams and I were just talking about it this morning. The necklace was a very powerful talisman using in a spell."

Bonnie lead me to a coffee table with a scapbook open to a picture of an African-American women in 1864.

"Her name is Emily Benett... apparently she is my great-great-_great_- grandmother. And one of the most powerful witches of our family."

I turned and looked to her, "So you believe in all the witch and supernatural stuff now?"

"Yep... I mean I can't deny it. Watch this." Bonnie brought 5 candles and placed them on the coffee table.

"Bonnie what are you..." I was silenced as she flickered her eyes and they all where lite.

"Oh my God. Bonnie thats..." I was trying to find the right word to say to her. She eyes studying me, trying to predict my reaction."... amazing."

"Really, because I was afraid you'd thin I was a freak or something."

"No Bonnie, I would never think that. This is who you are and that can't change." I brought her into a hug.

"Can you just tell Elena. I mean I will tell her eventually... its just that I have to find the right way to tell."

"I understand."

"We never keep things from each other. Thats just not what friends do."

I instantly felt guilty. Should tell Bonnie about the vampires? What about Elena? I need to explain things to her. I need to find her.

"Lani" Bonnie said my name as she waved a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry I was just thinking." I mumbled.

Looking at Bonnie I realized I couldn't tell. It wasn't my right. If I told her I would put her in danger. This secret was my cross to burden.

"Hey have you heard from Elena today?" I asked.

"Yeah actually she said something about spending the day with Stefan."

My eyes widened. Elena must be freaking out!

"Ok Bonnie. Umm thanks for the help she you later!" I waved to her goodbye as I got into my car.

* * *

As I arrived at the Salvatore Boarding House, the sun was beginning to set.

I approached the house, I noticed the door was slightly ajar.

"Hello, is anyone home!" I yelled before entering.

I walking through the hallways on the first floor when I saw a door pulled off its hinges heading to the basement.

Fear pumped through me. What if Elena was hurt, or Stefan and Damon.

Standing at the threshold, looking down the steps. I was contemplating whether I should go down the stairs. But what if someone is hurt? Maybe its Elena?!

Instantly I was running down the stairs and gasped at what I saw. There was a cellar-like-door flung open and Zach sitting at the base of the door.

"Zach... Zach!" I went over and tried to shake him awake, but when I felt him he was cold and his necked bent at uncomfortable angle.

"Oh My God!" I shrieked, flinging myself away from him. I kept backing up until I felt breathing on my neck and quickly turned around coming face to face with Damon.

"Damon... Damon you scared me. Zach he's... he's dead." I cried, looking up to Damon. "Damon are you okay?"

I took a step back and looked a Damon appears. He looked sick, sweaty, and... hungry. "Damon what happened? Are you okay?"

Suddenly he rushed towards me, grabbing by my neck, pushing me against a wall.

"Where is Stefan?!"He asked roughly. Squeezing my neck tighter.

"Damon... I... can't...breath..." I barely spoke, trying to tare his hands from my neck.

His grip lighten up.

"Where is Stefan?" He whispered into my ear.

My heart was throbbing out of my chest.

"I don't know... that's why I came here." I said shakily.

He released my neck, but had me stilled pushed me against the wall. He looked at me with confusion, then his face transformed. Veins pulsating under his eyes which were now red, and his fangs baring.

"Damon listen to me, I know what your thinking. There has to be a better way. Just tell me what happen..." Damon leaned down to my neck, sniffing it and I could feel his fangs graze my throat.

"Please Damon..." I barely whispered. Damon than pulled back."Thank you."

Damon didn't even look at me and went up stairs, in which I followed.

Rubbing my neck I spoke to Damon," What happen to you? Why do you look like this?"

"Stefan locked me up in the cellar in the basement and he took my daylight ring," He held up his hand," and a few things happen while he was gone. Caroline came and I killed Zach..."

"Wait what? First off why was Caroline here?"

"I kinda been using her for my _needs_ and..."

"No."

"No what?"

"What do you think Damon? She is my friend and that a human being! She not here for your amusement. You probably have put Caroline in danger today, you killed your uncle, and nearly me!"

"Well what do want me to do Lani?! Uh! Please tell me because this," He gestured to himself," this hunger... is who I am!"

"This is not you Damon! That is an excuse! Its a choice, a control that you have power. Not the people around you, not the history you have to blame, because Damon you are living now and your have the choices!" I took a breath." Listen Damon you can't go around killing because your blaming them for something that you probably did. And somewhere I think you know that and thats why your angry. Are choices make us who we are, how we're perceived. And that's why you lying and hurt."

"Now that would insinuate that I care, that I have humanity."

I took a step towards him," Now thats a lie I know_ you don't_ believe."

He looked away and then stared at me.

Then his face transformed.

"I think you should go, Lani. I haven't had anything to eat all day." I told me with a threating voice.

I wouldn't show fear," Fine. Goodbye Damon."

Then I even surprised myself, by hugging him. I could feel him tense up but than slowly relax."Don't doing anything stupid Damon." I spoke gingerly.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

_Thump-Thump-Thump_

I was trying so hard not to hurt her. Not to drain her dry.

Everytime she yelled at me, feared me; her blood would pump faster.

God I am going to kill Stefan. He took my ring, and starved me. He made me kill Zach. He makes he want to kill the auburn hair girl in front of me.

I mean here she is trying to teach a lesson of humanity like it has an effect on me. And not only was I just a few moments ago had her been squeezing her next.

What is with her? Is she insane? Does she think I can be saved?

I am way past saving. But again here she is saying we all have choices and we all have control over our actions, our life.

Yep definitely insane.

_Thump-thump-thump_

God she needed to go or I will kill her.

My face changed. "I think you should go home, Lani. I haven't eat anything all day.

"Fine" she said as her dark brown orbs bored into mine.

Than she did the mostly interesting she done so far. She hugged me. Even after knowing what I could do to her. Does she really trust me that much? Do I really trust myself that much? How stupid of her. How human of her.

She was gone and left. I could hear her car rolling away. That is when I realized its dark. Thank God! I am starving.

I went into the woods, towards the old cemetery where I could hear drunken laughter.

Crouching in the bush I saw a group of teens around fire and music coming from a park trucked.

This was going to be too easy.

Just than Lani's words pop into my head. _'We all have choices Damon. Don't do anything stupid.'_

What do I care that she thinks right? We don't have choices. We are made to be or do you thing or another. I mean come on. I am not human. I am a vampire. A predatorial species, this is how I am suppose to act. Right?

I shook my head. I don't need to think about this I have been around for 160 years, going the same thing I made to do. Kill.

This one girl is not going to change it all. So what if this girl looks like Amelia. That doesn't change who I am.

I went to the truck and turned off the music, then leaned against the car acting hurt.

"Vicki" I heard the teens nominate to turn back on the music. Nominate to be first killed.

Funny though her named sound familiar.

"Hey man you okay?" she asked when she noticed me.

Coughing, "Come... here.."

I pretended to lose balance, but she caught.

"Hey dude, I got you no worr-" I than sink my fangs into her neck. She barely put up a fight.

I then dropped her to the ground, heading to the rest of the group of teens.

"Now whose next?" I smirked.

-A few dead bodies later-

Pulling the bodies into the fire, dowsing them in alcohol, I found a phone.

Dialing Stefan, _"Hello"_

"I want my ring."**  
**

_"Where are you?"_**  
**

"I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet. Where's my ring?"**  
**

_ "I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done?"_**  
**

"Nooo, what have YOU done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done - whoever I've sucked dry - is on you, buddy."_ 'We all have choices, Damon.'_

_" You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?"_

" I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan! Where's my ring?!"

_" I gave it to Zach to hide. You probably shouldn't have killed him." _My smirked dropped.

"Ahhh, you almost got me. Where is it?"

_" I'll get it back. But I need time."_

"What, did you Fed-Ex it to Rome?! Where is it?! I want my ring, Stefan...or my next stop's Lani's."

_ "I already want you dead; don't give me another reason to make it happen."_

" Don't give me another reason to rip you apart."

_"Yeah? Is that gonna be before or after you get your ring back?"_

"Just get it." I rolled my eyes, younger brothers.

I continued to put alcohol on the bodies. That is until one of them started to moan in pain. It was that Vicki chick.

I knelt down beside her, "You just don't want to die do you?"

Then I realized where this girl was so familiar. She was the girl I attacked, then stabbed me with the stick. Which lead me to Lani's house.

What... did I feel guilty? Oh shit!

* * *

I left the Boarding House and got into my car and drove home. I decided Elena should probably needed a day to soak up all the information on the vampire universe before I talked to her. Opening the door to my big, empty house. With my parents back in Chicago the house was quiet and still.

I went into my parents bedroom and pulled out the box from under their bed. It was full with college and university brochures of becoming a doctor, lawyer, or politician. Nothing I dreamed of being.I was on the straight and narrow path, but ever since I moved here to Mystic Falls my life has been flipped upside down. I mean it's been only a week or two. I feel like this is the real me. Like I have choices.

I looked back at the box where my life is all planned out for me. Where the choices have already been made. Where my parents are free of worry. Of me. Whether I never had a say in the matter.

But I like not knowing, its makes life interesting and gives you the strength to carry on.

Mystic Falls isn't just a place I thought I would hate. Mystic Falls is where I have my own life, my own decisions, my own choices.

I love being on the beaten path. I feel like I am somebody with a voice and my mind of their own.

With choices. Everyone deserves choices.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what to improve on.**

**Sorry for any grammar and punctation mistakes.**

**So please tell me what you think about the mention of Amelia. And how do you think she is connected to Damon's past?**


	6. Chapter 6- Hope Makes Us Human

_******Author's Note: I will never own the Vampire Diaries, but I do own Lani McCord and any character I make up.**_

_******Thanks for reading and do forget to review please!**_

* * *

_"How could you? How could you lie to me, Lani?" Elena asked with tearful eyes. We where in my room._

_"I am so sorry Elena. I-I didn't know what to do. I just didn't want to hurt you!" I told her with salty tears pouring down my face._

_"Well you did!" She yelled. "All of this is your fault... yours and Damon's. You should have stayed away from him, just like Stefan said. All he does is bring pain and blood in his wake."_

_"Don't you think thats a little unfair. Have you even spend time with him?" I asked._

_Then everything happened so fast. A strong wind open all the windows, shattering the mirrors. Elena turned into a darked-skin, wild-hair with red glowing eyes creature._

_The voice came out of the monster was death- rattling. "You can't trust him, because all he is going to do is drag you down to his level. He is untrusting, unremorseful, lying monster. He can't be changed. They can't be changed. The vampires. Because you know why? You can't change a heart... that doesn't beat. There is no hope in their world. Your world."_

_I felt my knees sink to the cold, hard, wooden, floor. My eyes were becoming blurry._

_"Give them a chances. I know its scary, but he just needs to show trust and care. Because care equals love, and love... well equals hope." I mumbled._

_"Are you sure? Or are you just trying to convince yourself?" The creature said. And then I blacked-out._

_-0-_

_I set-up quickly in my bed. Sweat coated my forehead._

_"Bad dream?" A velvet voice asked, from the shadows._

_I nearly jumped out of my bed. It was Damon._

_Getting out of bed, I said, "Um yeah actually."_

_He stood right in front of me, his chin coming to my nose. "You know I can help with that." He spoke softly, as he starting kissing gently up and down my neck._

_A tingling feeling started traveling through my body. Was I enjoying this?_

_"But you know to do that... I have to bring you down to my level." Then he bit into my neck, and I screamed._

* * *

I screamed, leaping off the couch. It was 1:45 according to the clock. It was Halloween and yet the experience from the other night with Damon at the boarding house has still messing with my head. And then Elena and I talked about the vampires. And well... she wasn't mad at me for lying to protect her, but she dosen't know if she can trust me.

But the whole problem was that it was my secret to tell. Ever since that night, 2 days ago, I haven't talked to a single person. Not Stefan, Elena, not even Damon. That dream is gong to haunt me.

My phone started to buzz. Its Elena.

"Hello... Elena"

_"Hey um Lani...can you come over to the boarding house? It's Vicki"_ Elena said.

* * *

I knocked on the big wooden door. Looking down at my outfit of polka-dotted Toms, black leggings, gray sweater, a green stripped scarf, and with my wavy auburn hair surrounding my face.

The door opened revealing, Damon and his beautiful blue eyes. "Hello Lani" he smirked.

"Is Elena here?"

"Yep!"

"Where is she?"

"And good afternoon to you, little miss " I'm on a mission"."

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done to Vicki? Elena told me. I said don't do anything stupid."I told him curtly.

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?" His smirk fell.

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead."

"Yes, you would."

"But I'm not."

"Yet."

"Where is Stefan?"

"In the dining room."

There was Vicki, Elena, and Stefan sitting all around the table.

I just stared at Vicki. I couldn't believe she was a vampire. I mean one day I knew her as a human and than she a person with the drive to kill.

"Coffee is our friend. It's the caffeine. It circulate through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch."

"Well, what if I wanna drink human blood?"

"You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at time."

"Oh god! Don't start with that whole 12 steps thing. School counselor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me."

"It can work. It's your choice, Vicki."

"So you've never tasted human blood?" I looked too Stefan, wondering the answer myself.

"Not in a long time."

"How long?"

"Years and years. I'm not proud of my past behavior."

"Does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom ? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead."

"Hey Lani, I know you just got here but can you go down into the basement and a water bottle of blood for Vicki. Before she gets temperamental." Stefan asked.

"I though she already was but ummm yeah, I can get it."I started to leave. "Hi Elena" I said with a smile. She gave me a curt nod.

Turning my back I went down in the basement. There was a fridge in which I opened, revealing a water bottle blood.

All of a sudden I was pinned to a wall, hanging by my throat, feet not even touching the ground.

Vicki vemonously said, " You know its your fault that I am a vampire right?"

"Wh...at?" I choked, breathing was becoming difficult.

"Yeah, see Damon came to the bonfire with me and my friends, by the way he killed them all, but anyways he told what happen before he came. Maybe if you stayed and offer some blood or tried to not let him out of the house then I wouldn't die!" She snarled.

"Sor...air...ple..." The world was becoming blacker, darker.

Then I was dropped to the ground and filled my lungs, too the point I was coughing. I looked up to see Vicki gone.

* * *

"There is your blood. Nearly got killed for it" I said to Stefan.

"Sorry this is hard for her."

"I know, I know."

Vicki then watched into the room again, to in which I glared at her.

"You know Stefan I don't want blood. I want to go outside."Vicki complained.

"I don't think that is a good idea Vicki." Elena stated. Vicki just ignored her.

"You've just been cooped up all day. Let's go." Damon said cockily, coming around a corner.

"Where?"

"Your life was pathetic. Your afterlife doesn't have to be."

"What are you doing? Stefan asked."

'She's been cooped up in your room all day. She's not Anne Frank."

"No no . Hey hey...Now's not the time for this. I told bluntly with Elena nodding."

"She could hurt someone." Stefan added.

"I'm not takin' her to Disneyland. We're going in the front yard. Come on."

"Bad idea Damon." Stefan warned.

"She's a vampire Stefan, she should know the perks".

"Like what?" Vicki asked curiously.

"Like..."

Just than Damon uses his superspeed and goes behind her in a blink of an eye.

"Whoa. How did you do that?"

"Come on Vicki, live a little. No pun intended".

Vicki uses her superspeed and ran away.

"Uh...my bad." Damon smirked.

* * *

Elena gave me a ride back to her house in complete silence. We were waiting for Stefan to calls us.

"Listen Elena-" I was interupted by her phone going off.

"Hello Stefan? What do you mean she is at the school fair? She's with Jeremy. We are on our way." Elena hung up the phone.

"Okay we need to change into a costume and head to school okay?" It wasn't really a question.

"Yeah ok but I don't have a costume." I replied.

"You can borrow on of mine, its an Angel. I goes as the bloody nurse." Elena cracked a almost smile at me.

Its all about process. And with that we changed.

* * *

Elena and I were making our way through the decorated halls, until we stumbled upon Matt, Stefan, and Vicki.

"What's goin' on?" Matt asked.

"Hey. uh, everything's fine." Stefan told him sternly.

"I told you to quit bothering me." Vicki pretended.

"No. Vicki, don't do this." Elena pleaded.

"Matt, he won't leave me alone."

"You need to back off, man."Matt said as a protecting brother.

"Matt, it's...it's okay." I tried to comfort him.

"No, it's not okay. What the hell is your problem?"

"Stefan. She's gone." Elena pointed out.

Stefan grabbed Matt's collar and said,"I'm trying to help her."

And then we left.

We were walking around the building, following Stefan as he pen-pointed the sound of Vicki attacking Jeremy.

Quickly we made our way to the bus parking lot.

"Vicki, what the hell?! Oh, my god. No! stop! Vicki! No! Ah!" Jeremy yelled.

Elena and I runs out the back entrance. She sees Vicki attacking Jeremy and runs over to them.

"Vicki, no!" Elena yelled.

I hit her with a wooden plank that I found it the rumble around the school. But unexceptly Vicki grabs me and throws my body into a pile of garbage side getting cut with a broken glass bottle.

Stefan grabs Vicki and holds her against the bus.

" Vicki!" Jeremy screamed.

While Stefan got distracted, Vicki grabbed his hand and twist, then disappeared.

"Go. get inside. Go!" Stefan commanded.

Elena takes Jeremy's hand and we run. As Stefan continues searching for Vicki.

Just as we are about to make to the metal doors Vicki pushes Jeremy out of the way and grabs my hair pulling me to her. She sinks her fangs to my throat and started to drinks. I scream out in pain as Stefan stabs Vicki with the wooden planked I used.

Vicki fells to the ground. Slowly turning gray and veiny.

" Vicki! Vicki! Vicki! Vicki!" Jeremy cried.

Stefan holds Jeremy back.

Get them out of here, Stefan." I whispered.

They left and I broke down.

How can I do this? How will tell Matt? Was this my fault like she said? She had was so young. She had a future. She had hope. Is this what happens to us? We grow in a world we pretend is normal and logically and then something or someone that seems incomprehendable that it shakes are foundation we build on. And then we have a choice. Do we restarted and rebuilt with a better idea or just giving up because we think its too hard? But aren't the best things in life achieved that way?

I looked at the dead vampire next to me. I guess death is a different story.

I just kept crying. Tears pouring down my face. Was it my fault? Did I kill this girl?

Through my crying I heard footsteps approaching. How was I going to explain this?

"You should go. I got this." I heard Damon tell me.

"Did I do this? Was this my fault?" I stood up.

"You confuse me for someone who cares."

"You know words can really haunt a person Damon. I know this act your doing, pretending not to care? Really why don't you want to feel?"

"Because I have felt and it hurts, and then it would make me weak like you."

I felt so much anger. I swing me hand at his face but he caught it.

"None of this matters to me,None of it. You think you can change me, well you are horribly wrong. I have been off the switch for 145 years. People have giving up on me. Gave me a bad name. I giving up on me. I am a lost, killing cause. You should give up on me too."

No one is a lost cause, just simply misunderstood. Alone. I gave you a second chance. People make mistakes Damon. And if you shut-down all your emotions, you can still humanity in mistakes. Because mistakes makes us human. You just got to rebuild could it not matter? No one deserves this lifestyle. It matters, and you know it!

I hit him. I actually hit him. I could already see a red hand-printed.

"You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave." Damon warned.

I took a step to leave but lost my balance but before I touched the ground Damon caught me.

"See you do care. I guess I lost more blood than I thought."

"Just go get in my car." He shook his head towards the blue classic mustang.

* * *

Damon had put Vicki's body in the back of his car and we pulling up to Elena's house.

Stefan and Elena where sitting on her porch. We walked up and Elena asked Damon to compel Jeremy to forget what happen tonight. Damon agreed and went upstairs.

I understand why she would want that. He was just 16. Too young. But I mean aren't we all?

"How are doing?" Stefan asked me.

"I want to get out of this angel costume and go home and get cleaned up. But above all else I feel exhausted emotionally and physically." Stefan just nodded his head.

"Elena I am so sorry for everything that happen. I just want your trust back. I don't want to lose you." I apologized.

She got up and hugged me, "You haven't. I am sorry too. I understand."

Damon walked out of the house and said to me, "Let's get you home."

Stefan looked at me and I just nodded, heading to Damon's car.

* * *

Damon and I were sitting around the island in my kitchen. He just keep looking at me so intensely with those blue eyes.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Exhausted." I chuckled," But its not my first vampire bite." I smirked at him and he smirked back. "Yeah I feel exhausted but probably won't sleep any tonight."

"And why is that?"

"Tonight was the first time I watch someone I knew died tonight. I mean I know I only moved here 2 weeks ago but it feels like a lifetime. A tiring lifetime." I spoke softly.

"Go upstairs and changed into your pj's. I will make some tea." He said. I just nodded and went upstairs. Quickly removing my costume onto a heap on the floor. Then changed into sweats and a tank-top.

Going to my bathroom, I looked at the wound on my neck. I took a wash cloth and starting to rub the blood my skin. Unfortunately I rubbed to harshly and the scab cracked and started to bleed again.

"Here let me do it." Damon said from behind me. He handed my tea and I got up on the bathroom counter.

I took two huge gulps of the tea. It tasted sweet. I looked at Damon as he stared at me.

"It tastes sweet."

"Yeah well...I put something in there to help you sleep. I figured you need it."

"Um... thanks." I smiled a little.

"Now turn your head so I can clean up your neck."

I did as he asked. I could already feel the stuff he gave working. My eyes became blurry and I felt like I was losing balance.

He a white bandage on the wound," Done."

I push myself off the counter but fell to the floor. My body unwillingly to pick itself up.

I heard a chuckle and then felt strong arms carry me bridal style. Damon then put me in my bed and pull the covers around.

"Goodnight Lani. Sweet dreams." He whispered.

I closed my eyes, felt a hand moved the hair out of my face and caressing my cheek. Then drifted to slept.

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

Damon had left Lani's house, and now was digging a grave on the side of the hill for Vicki's body.

He kept thinking about Lani's costume, watching her fall asleep. He kept thinking of what she said. How she looked like Amelia. But the thing was she was the exact opposite of Amelia. Selfish and caring. But that dosen't mean he likes those qualities right. That would go against everything he embodiment.

Lani was going to tried and change him, him save. Well he like to see her try.

He smirked and went back to digging.

But little did Damon know was that Lani was right, words are haunting, but hope for something...well...well thats just overpowering. Sparks started in Damon that night. He allowed himself to trust someone, to hope in someone. Lani.

Of course Damon didn't realize that because good things takes time.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what to improve on.**

**Any plot twist you think I should add?**

**Sorry for any grammar and punctation mistakes.**

**-Thanks!-**

**RLM**


	7. Chapter 7- Life is Full of Surprises

_**Author's Note: I will never own the Vampire Diaries, but I do own Lani McCord and any character I make up.**_

_**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review please!**_

_**Also do you think I should pick songs to go with my chapters? If so, please suggest a few that you think would fit the mood! You can also PM me too!**_

* * *

_"Beep-Beep"_ my alarm clocked blared in my ears, but it didn't matter. I have been up for 2 hours now, just staring at my ceiling. Today could be considered any other day, but it's not. At least for me it isn't. My parents are coming back to town. My 2 weeks are up just like that. But that's not the tricky part about it. The tricky part about is that I don't know if I am happy about it or not. I mean I love my parents, but I don't know if I can go back to a life of being strict, following a plan. I just getting use to this new lifestyle. But would my parents be drag into it too? Maybe it would be better to stick to a plan, a steady path. But I can't just leave Elena. What about the Salvatore Brothers?

So should I do something for them? To show my appreciation. Because I really do appreciate my parents. They work so hard for my to be successful.

I looked to the my clock. 7:45.

_Oh shit!_

I have to get to school. I will just have to think about them later.

Quickly I went to my closet and pulled out a striped light-weight sweater, a dark pair of skinny jeans, and black converse. When washed my my face, brushed my teeth, did my make-up to make it look natural, and tried to smoothed out my way auburn hair. I then made my way down stairs, grabbed an orange and my school bag, then headed for my car and drove to school.

* * *

I pulled into the Student's School's parking lot with 5 minutes left to get to history. I ran through the hall. _Good thing I run track. _I was getting awkward stares from passing students. Finally getting to the classroom, I slowed myself down and walked in gracefully.

I saw Elena sited in her desk, staring off into space.

"Um hey Elena. You ok?" She stared up at me, a frown on her face.

"I don't know... I haven't seen Stefan in awhile. Not every since Damon killed Lexi." She spoke quietly.

-**_Flashback to Stefan's party at Mystic_ Grill.-**

_Elena and I where talking. She was staring at Stefan. That was until a long-haired blonde girl walking over to __us._

_"Oh !The famous Elena"_

_ "Towel girl" Elena said sarcastically._

_"I've been called worse .Here". The blonde gave Elena the tequila shot._

_ "Yeah I didn't know that you guys could drink."_

_"Yeah it helps curb the cravings but makes for a lot of lushy vamps." The blonde joked._

_"I've never seen Stefan drunk he always seem so..." Elena trailed off._

_" Uptight?"_

_" But not with you."_

_"Well that the benefit for knowing someone for over a hundred years. You can just be yourself."_

_"Yeah he can't be himself with me."_

_ "Well not yet the first step is him telling you, the rest comes with time."_

_"You seems so sure."_

_"The love of my life was human. He went through, what I imagine you're going through. Denial, anger etc ..but at the end of the day love really did conquer all. Are you going to drink that ?"_

_" Go for it... I'm scared."_

_"But you're here... cause you crazy about him. I get it okay? I mean what's not to love ...listen .Take it from someone who's been around a long time .When it's real , you can't walk away."_

_ "Hey Lexi it has been really nice meeting you." The blonde walked, but not before staring at me._

_That is when I noticed Bonnie with an upset face._

_"I will be right back Elena." I told her and she nodded._

_I sat down at Bonnie's table._

_"Bonnie are you okay? You seem upset."_

_"Yea I am fine..." She looked up at me." No am not Lani. Caroline is trying to get the crystal that you were asking about." She pulled the necklace out of her shirt._

_"Why does Caroline want it?" I asked._

_"Apparently Damon gave it to her. Now he wants it back. Why would she want to do anything for him after what he did to her? I mean she was at the point where she tried to yank it off my neck." _

_"She's Caroline. She tries to make everybody happy. Listen keep the necklace, I am going to find Damon." She just nodded her head and I got up to find Damon._

**_-Back in the History_ classroom-**

"I told how I felt. Maybe he has left already." Elena told me.

"Stefan wouldn't leave you Elena."

"You don't know do you?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Stefan and Damon are leaving." She spoke softly. I just turned back in my seat to face the front. Why are they leaving? Why is Damon?

The bell ringed. In walking a guy in this 30's with sandy-blonde hair with green eyes.

"Hello I am Alaric Saltzman." I guess he is are new history teacher. "I am your new history teacher."

I knew we where bounded to get one soon, ever since Damon killed Mr. Tanner at the football game.

Why was Damon leaving? He was just turning the switch on again.

**_-Flashback to Stefan's Party at Mystic Grill-_**

_I found Damon at the bar with a bourbon. Go figure._

_"What are you planning to do with the crystal Damon." I asked bluntly._

_"Nothing. I already told I wanted it for sentimental reasons." He said, looking up from his drink._

_"Cut the crap Damon. I know that the whole purpose of the crystal to break a spell." I put my hands on my hips._

_"Oh really and how did you find that out?" he asked, while standing up._

_"Your not the only one who is nosy." _

_" No but your the only one who is ready to give up on me yet?" He smirked.  
_

_"No"_

_"Are you sure? Because my lifestyle is hard habit to stop."_

_"It's hard not impossible. Besides I'm stubborn about people I care about."_

_"And why is it you are willing to go through this and care about me?"_

_"I'll tell you if you tell me why you are using this crystal." I smirked backed._

_He finished his drink, and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Nice try." And he walks away._

_I just stared at him. Until Lexi came up beside me._

_"Lani is it?" She asked._

_"Yep" _

_"I could help but over hear your conversation with Damon" Lexi said innocently._

_I laughed, " Sure.. but okay what about it?"_

_"What did he mean 'You ready to give up on me yet'?"_

_"I am trying to help him turn the switch back on."_

_"Why?"_

_"I..." In all honesty I really didn't know either._

_"I will tell when I know." I stated._

_Lexi giggled," You know... I have know Damon from ever since he was turned. And every since than he was been bitter, cold, and detached. But I sense there was something different about him. Now I know why. I hope I see you around Lani."_

_"Me too Lexi." She started to leave, but than grabbed my shoulder. "When you figure out why your doing what your doing...tell me. I am very interested myself. Your good for him Lani. Damon hasn't had good in his life for along time."_

_I hugged her. "It was a pleasure to meet you Lexi."_

_She winked. And starting to walking away. I just smiled. _

_-0-_

_Later that night I got a called from Elena that Damon staked Lexi. She said that Stefan was going to kill him, but didn't. I told her thank you for informing me than hung up._

_I slide down my door. My face in my hands. Damon was right bad habits die hard._

_-**Back in the History**_** classroom-**

"It's mouthful.I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origin. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however,was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grand-father I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronouce it"Alaric" but it's ..."Alaric",okay."

He turned back to the board.

I can't believe Damon was leaving. Was he going to tell or say goodbye?

My phone buzzed, _"Hey Bonnie is having a hard time with all this witch stuff, so I think we should do a girl's night." _Elena text me.

"Sure, I would love to but I will have to leave because my parents are coming back to town tonight." I replied.

Elena just nodded with a smile.

* * *

I was walking out of the Grill with chips and salsa for girl's night, when I bumped into a solid figure. I looked up to see beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey" Damon smirked.

I just walked right by him and headed to my car.

"Hey Lani aren't you suppose to say hello or something." He said while following me.

I put the chips and salsa in the car and slammed the door.

"Are you mad at me?"

Did he really have the nerve to ask me that?

I turned to face him. "Were you ever going to tell me that you were leaving?"

"You know."

"Of course I know. God you got me to care about you and now your just up and leaving. Your you even going to say goodbye?"

"Lani..."

"Don't" I warned. "Just don't. I am going to make this easy for you Damon. Goodbye."

I got in my car and drove to Elena's house.

"Why are you such a little liar,Bonnie?" Caroline accused.

Great. Caroline here.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline!"Elena yelled.

Caroline held the necklace.

"I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear." Bonnie said.

"It's true.I watched her throw it into a field." Elena backed Bonnie up.

"Then explain it."

"Emily."

"Who's Emily?" I asked, making my presence known.

"The ghost." Oh that witchy stuff.

"Oh and look there is the little Damon thief now." Caroline said.

"Listen honey, if you want him, you can have him." I defended myself.

"Caroline,please." Elena said.

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone?"Bonnie asked.

"What is going on?Why am I not a part of this conversation?You guys do this to me all the time." Caroline complained

"That's not true."I stated.

"Yes it is. I can't talk to don't listen." Bonnie said bluntly to Caroline.

"That's not true."

"I'm a witch."

"And don't we all know it?" Caroline you are getting on my nerves.

"See?That's what I'm talking about.I'm trying to tell you don't even hear it."

"I do I not listen?" She asked us.

She walked into the living room, speaking loud enough for me and Elena to hear.

"Bonnie. Look it's just not me. I don't believe in the...But if you do, then...Okay. I'm in. That's all it takes for me to jump on board, because I consider you to be my best friend. And I'm saying this knowing that Elena and Lani are in the kitchen listening to my every word. I didn't know how hard this was for you, but I'm listening now."She took a moment.

"Elena, Lani,you can come in now. We're done. There is just way too much drama in this room. So what do you guys wanna do?

Silence.

"I have an don't we have a séance?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Bonnie said.

**"**Come on and summon her, this Emily chick has some serious explaining to do."Caroline told us.

We all eventually went upstairs to Elena's room. Got some candles and sat in circle, holding hands.

"What are we doing?" Bonnie asked sarcastically.

"I don't know." I replied bored.

"Be quiet and concentrate. Close your eyes. Now take a deep breathe. Bonnie call to her." Caroline demanded.

"Emily you there?" Bonnie asked.

"Really? "Emily you there?"That's all you got? Come on. Jeez." Caroline told bluntly.

"Emily I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen." Bonnie said seriously.

The candles flickered out.

"Did that just..." I asked, still staring at the candles.

"Yeah. It just happened."

"It's just air conditioning." Elena said coming up with an excuse.

"Ask her to show you a sign. Ask her. Emily if you're among us,show us another sign." Caroline said.

"See? It's not working. I can't. I'm done. Get the light. Please get the light on." Bonnie said shakily.

"Hold on. I got it." I went to turn them on.

"You guys, the necklace, it's gone." Bonnie pointed out.

"Fun's over ,Caroline. You made a point, and I get it. Now give it back." Bonnie accused.

"What? Well, I didn't have it." Caroline said sassy.

"Guys..." Bonie said, getting our attention to the bathroom, where the necklace was laying on the floor. Suddenly the door closed on its own, trapping Bonnie inside.

"You guys open the door. Help me." Bonnie screamed.

"What's going on, Bonnie?" Elena asked.

Bonnie screamed louder.

"Bonnie!" Caroline yelled.

"Try the other door. I'll check the hallway." I told them.

"Bonnie!Bonnie! Unlock the door!" I yelled.

"Bonnie!Bonnie!Bonnie!Open the door!" Elena said sternly.

All of a sudden the door opened.

"What happened?Are you okay ?" Elena asked.

"I'm fine." Bonnie said hushly.

" were totally faking it." Caroline said.

" Come on, Caroline." I tried to calm her down.

"No,you scared the hell out of me." She said to Bonnie.

Bonnie seem different. Something was off about her. Even her stance was different."Bonnie?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Everything fine." She said in monotone.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked.

**"**I must go." Bonnie said quietly.

**"**She's leaving. I'm leaving."Caroline pointed out.

** "**You guys can't leave." Elena said.

**"**I can. I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night." Caroline complained.

**"**Thank you for having me.I'll take it from here?" Bonnie said.

**"**Where are you going?" I asked.

**"**Back to where it all began." Bonnie said as descended the steps.

"Bonnie!Bonnie!" Than it hit me. "Oh My God!Emily!"

She turned and faced us.

**"**I won't let him have must be destroyed." Emily said.

**"**Wait!" Elena yelled as we chased to after her. The door closed and we tried to open it but it wouldn't.

**"**What's happening?" Caroline asked.

**"**I don't door,it's not..." Elena started to say.

But than Jeremy came in, seeing all our scared faces.

**"**What the hell?" he asked.

**"**I'm outta here." Caroline said and left.

"Give me your keys. I am going to start the car and you call Stefan." I told her Elena.

She nodded and handed me her car keys.

* * *

We arrived at Fell's Church ruins just as Bonnie/Emily was setting up a symbol in the dirt.

Stefan was helping Damon off a tree branch.

Emily/Bonnie than set the symbol on fire.

"These people don't deserve should never have to know such evil." She told Stefan.

"What do you mean evil?" He asked her.

**"**Emily.I swear to God I'll make you regret this." Damon threaten her.

**"**I won't let you unleash them into this world." Emily spoke Damon.

**"**Them?What part of the story did you leave out?" Stefan asked Damon.

"What does it matter?" Damon rolled his eyes.

Elena and I where just set back in 'ah' to what we're hearing.

**"**Emily,tell me what you did." Stefan commanded.

**"**To save them,I had to save all of them." She said.

Who is them?"

**"**You saved everyone in the church?" Stefan asked dumbfounded.

"With two comes all." Emily spoke softly.

**"**I don't care about that.I just want Amelia." Damon pleaded.

Who is Amelia? Who were the people in the church?

**"**I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your isn't about love, is it?This is about revenge." Stefan told madly to Damon.

**"**The two aren't mutually exclusive." Damon responded.

"Damon,you can't do this."

**"**Why not?They killed 28 people,and they called it a war deserve whatever they get."

**"**28 Vampires, Damon. They were can't just bring them back."

Oh my God. I looked to the ground. There are 28 vampires under my feet.

**"**This town deserves this." Damon yelled.

**"**You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago." I yelled to Damon, which seem to got everyone's attention.

**"**There is nothing innocent about these people,and don't think for a second it won't happen already know too much, and they'll burn your little grandwitch right next to us when they find out. Trust me." Damon said to Emily in which ignoring me.

**"**Things are different now." She said.

**"**Don't do this." Damon pleaded.

**"**I can't free them.I won't. Incendia!" Emily yelled.

**"**No!No please."

"Bonnie!" Elena screamed.

**"**No!" Damon yelled

Emily than throw the necklace into the air and it exploded. The fire died around her and Bonnie return to old self.

Suddenly Damon rushed at her, biting her neck. He than let her go and she dropped to the ground.

We all ran to her expect Damon.

**"**She's alive,but barely.I can save her." Stefan said as he bit into his wrist as he feed it to her.

**"**Her neck,it's healing." Elena said in amazement.

Bonnie returned to consciousness and we went to Elena's car. I decided to Elena, Bonnie, and Stefan some room.

"Amelia never compelled me.I knew everything every step of the was real for me." Damon confessed to me.

"The girl I remind you of... is it Amelia?" He simply shook his head. "You were going to leave after you got the tomb open?" He just shook his head again. Staring off into space. I looked back to see Stefan walking away into the woods and Elena crying getting to her car.

"I'll be right back. Just don't go anywhere." Again he shook his head.

I went to the driver's side window, "Are you ok?"

"No Stefan is still leaving. He thinks its unsafe for me. He is doing because he loves me. I am going to tell Bonnie." She cried."Do you need a ride?"

I looked back at Damon. "No I am going to sticking around making sure doesn't do anything stupid."

Elena looked to Damon, "Just be careful."

"I will. See you later Elena."

"Bye Lani." And then she left.

"You should have gone with her." Damon told me.

"I know. It would be the smart thing to do. But I'm stubborn." I smiled a little and surprisingly he cracked a quick smile.

"I spent 145 years waiting to rescue this woman I love and now she is just out of reach." He spoke to the ground, scrunching his face in disappointment.

"I am truly." I said even though my heart hurt a little. He looked up at me.

"I have hurt a lot of people to get to this moment. I guess I deserve this irony." He paused for a moment, stilling looking at me. "But you... you I am still confused on. I have hurt people that you known and love. You have every reason to be mad at me and yet here you are trying to make sure I am okay."

"Damon, we make mistakes. You just happen to have an eternity of them and over-reacting to them. One of the perks of being a vampire I guess. It's okay to make mistake. Its what makes us human." I spoke gingerly to him.

"But I'm not human."

I paused, thinking about my answer. "Maybe you are... you just don't want to realize it."

He stayed silent until, "I take it back. You are nothing like Amelia. You are the exact opposite."

We just stared at each other for what seem like forever. I could crickets chirping. Damon's eyes enlighten by the moonlight.

I pulled out my phone to see what time it was.

10:30. Oh my god!

"Damon I need you take me home! My parents must be freaking!" He nodded and we went to his car, parked a little down the wooden path. We got in and started heading home.

* * *

The car was silent. No radio. No talking. Just the sound of the car.

We kept driving until we saw police lights on the side of the road. And then my parents car.

"Pull over, Damon" He did what I said.

I got out of the car, shakily taking steps to the scene. Damon was study me from the side.

I keep walking. The car didn't seem to be damaged from where I was. I just kept walking until the view of two yellow body bags came into view. My heart stopped. I took off running. I was almost there until a cop caught me holding me back. I was screaming, crying.

"Let me go!" I cried. "Let me go! Those our my parents!" I struggled against the officer's grip.

Damon came to my side, calling Liz over.

"What happen?" He asked her.

She looked with such sympathic eyes, then looked back at Damon. " Animal attacked." She stated simply.

I knew all to well that, that was code for Vampire attacked.

I cried even harder, desperately trying to get out of his hold.

"You should get her out of her Damon. It would be best to take her to the Boarding House." Liz told him. He nodded towards the officer, who let me go. I started to head towards my _dead_ parents. Tears pouring down my face. Unfortunately I didn't get far because two story arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me back. Lifting me off the ground.

"Damon put me down!" I cried, hitting his arms. He didn't bunged. "Let me go!...Please let me go Damon! Those are my parents dammit! Put me down!" I screamed, still struggling against him.

Damon open the passagner's door and sat me down. He quickly got into the driver's side and lock the doors.

"Lani look at me." He said as he turned me around. I snapped. I started hitting him in the chest. I just keep pounding. He didn't do anything. I just keep hitting him until, I couldn't anymore. Damon gently grabbed both of my hands.

"You calm down now?" He asked. I nodded slowly.

The tears still pouring down my face. I wrapped my arms around me, the car becoming suddenly cold. Damon shrugged off his jacket and put it around me. He than started the car and drove to the Boarding house.

The entire car seem like a blur. I was still silently crying. Damon look between the road and me. We stopped, Damon said something which sounded muffled to me. He came around and opened my door. I just staring starting ahead. Damon put his arms around, and lifted me out of the car, carrying me inside bridal style. I curled up into his chest and cried.

Damon opened the door and Stefan came downstairs. "What happen?" he asked Damon.

" I will explain later." He replied and brought me into his room and put me on his bed.

I curled up into a ball. There was so much pain swelling in my chest. I just wanted it to stop.

Damon kept staring down at me, stroking my hair, moving it out of my face.

The image of my parent's body bags flashed through my mind, with the police flashing colored lights

I grabbed my head, "Make it stop!" I screamed. "Just please make it stop" I said again, but this time it was a whisper.

I looked up to met Damon's worried eyes.

"Damon will you compel me?" I asked emotionlessly.

"What?" He said surprisingly.

I pulled out my ring and handed it to him.

"I don't want to forget the memories but I can't... I can't handle this much pain. I feel like there is a hole in my heart." I cried.

"Lani-" I cutted Damon off. "Please Damon, I am begging you." I whimpered.

"Fine..." He put the right on the bed. "Just relax."

I took a deep breath. "Lani" He whispered. I looked at him. His eyes just absorbed me. I felt like I would do anything he said.

"Lani... you will memory your parents death. You will mourn them like at normal human, and the hole in your chest will get better. You will feel better again."

"I will feel better again." I said in monotone.

"Lani you will go to sleep and have dreams of your happiest time with your parents."

I felt my eyes shut, and I started to fall to the bed, but arms grabbed me and put my head gently on a pillow and brought the cover over me.

The darkness took over and I only dream of happy times with my parents.

* * *

**Third POV's**

Damon quietly shut his bedroom door, and went into the living room, to where his brother was expecting him.

Damon went to bar and pour himself a glass of bourbon.

"What was that all about?" Stefan asked.

Damon took a gulp of the bourbon, not sure what just happen himself and said, "We have a huge problem Stefan. There is another vampire in town."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what to improve on.**

**Any plot twist you think I should add?**

**Sorry for any grammar and punctation mistakes.**

**-Thanks!-**

**RLM**

**P.S. I got my computer, so now I can update more!**


	8. Very Important Message!

**Very important announcement! I am having major writer's block! ;(**

**I need your help please! I am begging you! I _don't_**** want to give up on this story at all! I am just having some issues with coming up with some more good plotline to go with Lani's parent's death that involves Damon. I am open to any suggestion, so please help me out! **

**You can PM me or tell me in the reviews. I really want to know what _you_ guys think I should do! But I won't give up on this story no matter what! I am just stuck that's all!**

**Also do you think I should do songs with my chapters to fit a certain mood?! If so please tell/suggest some.**

**Thanks so much for your cooperation, understandment, and support. I love all the people who have review, favs me, and follow me. You guys inspire me so much to keep writing! **

**Thanks again!**

**-RLM- **


	9. Chapter 8- Trying To Keep Your Safe

_**Author's Note: I will never own the Vampire Diaries, but I do own Lani McCord and any character I make up.**_

_**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review please!**_

_**Also do you think I should pick songs to go with my chapters? If so, please suggest a few that you think would fit the mood! You can also PM me**_** too!**

* * *

**Song: Halycon **

**Artist:Ellie Goulding**

* * *

_There I was. Standing in front of my parent's casket. I kept my eyes of the rose in my hand. I just twirled it in my hands, contemplating whether I am ready to lay it on their casket. The pump, red rose. It just keeps twirling and twirling, til finally a thorn cuts my thumb. Blood trickles down my hand. I know the cut should hurt, put the pain is blocked._

_Drip...Drip...Drip._

_My blood hits the ground. Staining it._

_I look back to crowd who had gathered for their funeral. My eyes widened in shock. Every single person's face was demonic. Red eyes, veins pulsating._

_Oh my God. I took a few shakily steps backward, until I came in contact with the cold wood. The crowd of monsters kept moving closer and closer to me._

_I couldn't hold it back anymore.. I let out a blood curdling scream._

* * *

I tosh and turn in bed. My screams echoed throughout the house.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" I yelled.

"Lani..." A voice said, holding my arms. "Lani, calm down. You are going to hurt yourself."

"Make it stop!" I screamed.

"Lani open your eyes." The voice said in a hushing.

I did as I saw told. Slowly my eyes fluttered open, with tears escaping.

"Stefan..." I whispered. He was in his white night shirt and sweatpants. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Hey...it's okay." He said, lifting me up into a hug.

"No its not." I whispered. Stefan just kept me in his embrace.

My eyes sweep the room, roaming from my nightstand with a red rose and my black dress in a pile on the floor. I cried a little harder. My parents funeral really did happen yesterday. But I couldn't decide what hurt worst. The fact that my parents are dead or that they were killed by a vampire. My eyes just wondering, unable to focus. Is this really my reality? that is until my eyes landed on _him. _Through my tears, I could see that his dark raven-colored locks was messy and his muscles were uncovered by no shirt while he wore black sweatpants. He looked... hot.

"Do you...want...want to talk about it?" Stefan asked sincerely.

I pulled away from his hug. "No...Stefan. I'm fine." I told him as I wiped away tears.

"Well that's not what it sound like." Damon said as he leaned against my door frame, studying me with worried eyes.

Stefan stood up, getting off my bed.

"Listen. I really am sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I will try not to be so...so...loud." I apologized.

I have been _assigned_ by Liz to stay at the Boarding House. She thought it would be best since my birthday is an a month instead of putting in child protection service.

"No, no, no. Hey listen you went through a terrible event. This is right for you to grieve."

I simply just nodded.

"Okay then I am going to bed. Are you sure your fine?" He asked once more.

"Yea Stefan I'm fine."

Stefan went to leave, but not before staring at Damon. Then he left.

It was just me and Damon. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say more, but than shut it.

"Goodnight Damon" I stated simply and than he nodded and left.

* * *

I was in a light sleep. In fact this is the most sleep I had in over a week. I heard the door open and than the weight shifted on my bed. I kept my eyes closed. My mind flooded to the worst possible thought. That maybe it's my parent's killer, wanting to finish me off. I been having these types every since that night. Everytime a door was knocked on or when the phone rang. I never have told anyone these thoughts. Like my parents always said, _"When the times are tough, you have to be tougher."_

My hand search under my pillow, gingerly. Not trying to make hardly any movement.

A big, rough hand grasped my forearm.

Quickly I grabbed the hidden weapon under my pillow and with all my energy I could mustered I pushed my self to where I saddled the figure.

Then my eyes met two baby blue ones.

"What the hell Damon!" I yelled at him.

"What the hell yourself?" he questioned, looking at that the stake that I was pointing at the middle of this chest.

"Sorry" I mumbled, running my hand back and forth, across my forehead.

He smirked. "What's so funny?" I asked.

He simply just looked down. That is when I realized that I was still on him in nothing but my tank top and cotton shorts. I modestly got off him, sat on my bed, and with a hefty sigh rested my head against the headboard.

"When did you start being all Buffy and sleep with a stake under the covers?" He asked sarcastically with his usual smirked.

"When my parents got murdered." I stated simply, my lips falling into a straight line. I hardly cracked a sincere smile lately. Its just this voice in the back of my head saying its my fault. That somehow I could prevented it all.

My eyes playing tricks on me, my ears hearing strange noises, voices in my head. I feel as if I could go insane at any minute. Was I going insane? Is it natural to feel this? I mean I play normal on the outside. But I what is normal nowadays?

Damon smirked fell. He remained quiet, his eyes just studying me...as... if I was going to crack at anytime. I mean it is true. I barely displayed any emotion in the past several days.

I looked over to my alarm clock. It was 12:45. _12:45!_

"Damon did you let me sleep so late! I was planning on going back to school today!"

"You looked like you need the sleep. Besides it will be there tomorrow." He put his hands up in defense. "Besides you wanna catch the vampire that um...um-"

"Killed my parents." I stated bluntly.

"Yes that. Well I got a lead, so why don't you go and pretty yourself up. In fact my don't you just change right here. I mean I will even help you undress." He smirked... again.

"Your funny... but no." I walked over to my closet and grabbed a plaid button shirt and a pair of blue jeans and head to my bathroom, closed and the door and locked it.

I looked into the mirror. Damon was right. I needed the sleep, there was dark circles around my eyes.

I tore my gaze from the reflection of a crippling girl. I got dressed quickly, washed my face, put on foundation and that was about it. I was ready. I grabbed my red toms and headed to the kitchen for coffee.

Damon's head was in the fridge, as I pour myself a cup of coffee.

"You want something to eat?" He asked.

"No I am good." I raised my mug at him.

"Lani you need to eat-"

"Don't. I got the whole lecture from Stefan. Don't worry, I am just not hungry right now."

I got a look from him and his scrunched up eyebrows.

"That's it. I swear." I said as I crossed my hands over my chest. Everytime I just glance at food, I think of blood. "So your ready to go?"

"Yea" He toss me his keys. "Met me at my car. I have to go and get something first."

I nodded and went out to the blue mustang. Moments later he came out and we started to drive.

* * *

"So what is this lead you where talking about?" I questioned, putting my hands on my hips. "Why are we in the middle of Mystic Fall's town square?"

"Here" Damon placed a golden compass in my hand.

"What does this do?"

"It finds a vampire's element. It will track down the other vamp. But you will need to use it, since" His eyebrows raised" I interfere with the signal."

"Ok, seems simply enough" I nodded.

"Good. Now be careful." He slightly squeezed my shoulder and then speed. My skin tingled to where he had touch me moments ago.

I looked down at the golden compass as the dial started to spin. Let's get this thing started.

* * *

The weird compass thingy led me to one of warehouse on the northside of town.

I got out my phone and called Damon.

"Hey I think I found the place."

_"Great. Now stay where you are."_

"I am going in."

_"Lani did you not just hear a word I just said."_

"Yes I am. This vamp might have killed my parents."

A hand grabbed my arm, causing me to spin around. "No your not." Damon spat.

"You can't tell me what to do Damon."

"No but I can force you."

I gulped, but my voice did not waver. "This might be the vampire that killed them."

"And it might not be Lani. Listen I am going in there to see if everything is safe. And if it is then I will call you in."

"Whatever." I huffed, looking at the ground.

His hands gently grasped my chin, pulling it up to look at him. "And I want to make sure you'll be safe."

"Fine I will wait out here."

"Thank you" He breathed, moving the hair out of my face, then quickly went inside.

Moments later gun fired echo throughout the warehouse. Oh God! Damon!

I ran into the warehouse, sneaking around in the shadows. I quickly moved shelves by shelves, until I stumbled upon Damon on the floor with multiply gun shots bleeding onto the floor.

"Damon" I said in a hush whispered because the person who shot was most likely still here.

"Lani. Run. Get out of here." He gritted through the pain.

"No Damon let me he-" I was cut off by a hand grabbing me by the neck.

"What do we have there? You brought a snack, did you Damon?" The man chuckled darkly.

I knew him. I had seen somewhere before. What was his name? Logan...Logan... something.

"Lani is it?" With his hand still around my neck, he lifted me to the point where my feet were dangling in the air." I heard about you. Yea your parents got- How did the news people put it?- got attacked by an animal." He laughed again.

I wanted to punch him. I wanted to hurt him so badly. But who was he? Logan...Logan Fell! That's who he was! He was dating Jenna but then he disappeared.

I looked to Damon, who was looking at me intensely and trying to get the bullets out. I had to buy Damon some time.

"So how Jenna digging the new you?" I smirked. "I mean it's not like you can invite her over to your house, considering that you probably can't get in it either."

"You little bitch" His grip around me neck tighten. Suddenly breathing is becoming a problem. I started to let claw at his hand.

"Let her go Logan." Damon huffed.

"Ok" He grinned wickedly. Logan than released his hand my from my neck causing me drop to the floor with a thud as I hit my head on the floor.

"Owww" Blood started to trickle from my temple. I tried to scramble away but he grabbed me by my ankles and dragged me back.

Logan than started to pull at my arms. But he didn't get far because I kicked him the the stomach and punch in the jaw, which in actually really hurt my hand.

Damon stood up weakly and rush at Logan but it didn't last long when he pulled the gun on me.

The barrel of the gun was pointed directly between my eyes, making my heartbeat erratic. I couldn't concentrate on anything, other than the gun barrel and his hand on the trigger.

"Back off and sit down." He order calmly at Damon. My kept flickering between the gun and Damon. He smiled slightly at me with a nod.

"Good now Lani stand up and come over here." I did what he said without hesitation.

Logan harshly grabbed my wrist, "Now that I have leverage I wanna ask you" He pointed the gun a Damon" some questions."

"Why am I so overly emotional? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff."

"Well, you probably love her. Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You're gonna have to learn how to control that." Damon just eye contact with me.

"What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun which, by the way, is pretty cool. The council will never suspect you. " I noticed Damon glance at his ring and neatly tries to hide it.

"That's not in the journals" Logan continued.

" The journals?" Damon questioned.

"Yeah, the founding fathers, they passed down journals to their kids. Come on man, you gotta tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?"

" Who turned you?" Damon challenged.

"How do you walk in the sun?"

You could cut the tension with a knife.

" Who turned you?"

" You know, I've been really nice so far but I will kill her and than you." He raised the gun to rest against my skull. I let out a whimper as the metal came in contact with my skin. Calm down Lani. Try and calm down.

"Then you'll never know. You're not answering my question." Damon retorted, as his eyes widened a little he he saw me to start and shake, but he quickly covered the emotion up.

" You first!" Logan yelled.

" It seems we're at a bit of an impasse then, doesn't it?"

" I have things to do, people to kill. Guess I'll be needing a little head start." Logan spat quickly as he released several rounds into Damon. Logan than violently whipped my neck to the side and bit into my throat.

I let out a quick scream. God it hurt so freakin much! He let me go, in which I dropped to the ground, feeling the throbbing pulsating in my neck. In a flash Logan was gone. I quickly crawled over to Damon.

"What can I do to help?" I asked frantically.

"Pull them out" He grunted.

"What?" I asked in disgust.

"Pull them out" he repeated.

I nodded and quickly put my hands in multiple bullets holes, digging out the bullet. This was sicken. I stomach was starting to get upset and the room started to spin.

"Done" I said as I pulled the last one out.

"You ok?" Damon asked as he pulled us both up into standing position.

My stomach rumbled. "No." And with that I doubled over and throw-up.

I stood back up and the room began to darken. "Damon I don't feel to good." It was the last thing I said before I blacked out.

* * *

I was in a peaceful sleep, when suddenly I felt a cold substance on the side of my throbbing head. Gingerly my eyes fluttered open to see me on Damon's bed. Then I felt the cold substance again. I turned to my side slowly and saw Damon with a washcloth gently wiping my neck and then my temple. I wince slightly at the coldness.

"Hey, your awake." He stated.

"What happen? My head hurts like a bitch."

He chuckled. "Well you blackout. Probably from getting your blood taken from you and pulling out the bullets on an empty stomach. That and the adrenaline. Turn your neck to side for me." I did as he asked, and I felt him apply a bandage to my throat.

"You know you were pretty bad ass." He stated with a smirk.

"Well I tried to be all the way up til I through up." I smiled and sat up. One of my hands gently touch the bandage. "Thank you"

Damon bored his eyes into mine for a moment, "No probably"

We kept just looking at each other, like we're a riddle and the answer in person's eyes. Than his phone ringed.

"Hello brother." He smirked while still looking at me, I just rolled my eyes.

"Wait what? I am on my way." He tone became serious as he hung up the phone.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Logan is at the high school. I am going over there to help Stefan out."

"Ok let's go." I started to walked towards the door, but Damon grabbed my arm and pulled me back quickly.

"No, no, no. You stay here and eat something. I don't want you to go all passing out on me again. Besides me and Stefan got it cover."

"But what about Elena, Bonnie,...Caroline? I need to make sure they are okay." I protested

"Me and Stefan got I cover. They aren't going to get hurt."

"But-"

"No. That's it Lani. End of discussion." He stated.

I crossed my arms over my chest and lean against the wall.

"Good girl" He twirled a piece of my hair." See ya later." And with that he left.

* * *

A few hours later the door open and then shut.

Finally Damon is home. It has been completely boring and quiet without him. I ran into the hall expecting to see Damon but was surprise to see Elena and Stefan. And above all of that, they were making out. Ehhh!

I made a grasping noise, causing them to both turn to me.

"Uhhhh" I couldn't respond. Words had completely escape my mind.

"Oh Hi Lani...How you doing?" Elena asked.

"Um...Good" The silence was deafening. " I am just gonna go" I pointed my thumbs in the direction of my bedroom." Have fun you to." I winked and quickly, but gracefully run into my room. Grabbing my phone on the side table, I plugged my headphones, not wanting to listen to the_ activity _taking place in Stefan's bedroom.

* * *

Slowly I pulled the headphones out of my ears. I didn't hear any noise or anything of that nature. Think God! I was dying of thirst.

I was about to go into the kitchen, when I saw Elena coming down the stairs, crying.

"Elena whats wrong? Did something happen?" I questioned.

"Did you know?" She asked angrily.

"Know what?" Elena grabbed my hand and pulled me into Stefan's room, over to his desk. She cautiously picked up two photographs and turned them around to show me.

I grasped in shock. There in Elena's hands were photos of me and her in 1864. Except it wasn't us. I was Katherine Pierce and...Amelia McCord.

"What?...Is that even possible." I looked just like, other than the fact she had straight hair, and Katherine had curly.

Elena just shook her head.

I felt so hurt. I felt lied too. Betrayed.

I flung my ring down just as Elena did with her necklace.

"Will you take me home? You are welcome to stay if you like." She said through her tears.

I simply nodded. We went downstairs and I grabbed my keys.

We started drive to Elena's house.

I looked to Elena and back to the road. "It's okay Elena. We will figure out why we look like them?"

Great. Another thing I have to added to my list of to-do.

"How could they just lie to us. Do they think we are them or something?" Elena asked.

I looked at her. "I don't kno-"

"LANI LOOK OUT!" Elena screamed as we hit a figure in the road and did multiple car-flipping tumbles until we came to a stop upside down.

I looked to Elena with a swaying vision.

"Elena" No responds.

"Elena!" I pushed my fingers to her neck and felt a steady pulse.

I let out a breath of relief. I tried to undo my seatbelt, which seem stuck.

I tried to move but as I did pain shot through my entire body. "Ahhh" I grasped.

I turned my head to see what we had hit and as if on cue the figure, which turned out to be a person, bones started to crackle into socket. Then the person started to stand. I realized that wasn't a person but a ... vampire.

Quickly I moved to try and release my seatbelt, ignoring the pain that was radiating through my body.

The vampire kept coming closer to the car. To us. I tried to hold in my fear.

Black boots kept coming and closer.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what to improve on.**

**Any plot twist you think I should add?**

**Sorry for any grammar and punctation mistakes.**

**-Thanks!-**

**RLM**


End file.
